A Day At The Park
by Cutiekitty01
Summary: Loki just wanted to have a small stroll through the park and think over his conquer for Midgard. He soon regretted it when his eyes fell upon a mortal woman. (May make into a full story)


**This is actually part of one of my quiz results for a Avengers quiz I'm working on. I liked it so much that I deiced to put it on here, despite me spoiling anyone who wants to take my quiz. Ah well lol And if anyone likes it, I may even make this into a story...idk**

* * *

The park wasn't so crowded; a few humans strolled on many paths leading to different sections of Central park. Some talked to their companion's -a few with smiles and laughter- while others walked alone in leisure or haste in their step. The sun brightened the vast blue above, but thank gods the majority of trees in the park left shade for the fallen prince as he too walked on a random path, blue eyes analyzing his surroundings of the area that would soon be under his rule. It was just a matter of time until he gathered enough men to complete the first task and to locate iridium, which will stabilize the Tesseract's power. Though slowly, everything was falling into place.

A breeze blew by as it tickled his high-cheekbones, he walked with grace and marvelous elegance with his head held high, almost looking down his nose at the people he past by. As he got deeper into the park, Loki stopped in his tracks and smirked as his blue orbs made out a woman sitting on a wooden bench, the leaves from a tree a few feet away reaching out to produce shade for her. Her eyes were constantly searching the environment and people who wandered around the area; she occasionally looked down at something in both her hands. He noted a few books were stacked at her side too. [Y/N] and Loki weren't complete strangers, more like close acquaintances in which he became subconsciously fond of. He found her to be a unique individual, compared to the beings he's ever met in his thousands years life, and despite being a mortal human, he's fascinated by her conversations and company. They met on interesting circumstances and afterward; he's been wooed by her thought process and social ease. He surprised himself as he would go along with her conversations and almost respond with enthusiasm. Almost.

He honestly wants to avoid her due to the foreign sensation deep in his gut that would pop out of nowhere when he's in her company but alas, they always find a way to run into each other. Possibly due to the shared interest that they both possessed, despite her encounters to be distracting, he would seek her company. He didn't understand why, but found himself walking towards her.

Before he got close enough to reach her, she swiveled her head in his direction and he nearly felt himself freeze on the spot. Her head was cocked when they met eyes; a warm smile instantly crept on her face as she took him in. "Hi Tom." She adjusted her body towards his direction. He took his hand out his coat pocket and weaved his long fingers between his raven strands, trying as well to return a warm smile. He had no idea if it was genuine or not.

He was no fool. He knew better to not tell his real name to anyone.

"Well Ms. [L/N]. How do you do this noon?" He bowed his head slightly as he stood at her side, staring at the object on her lap before back at her.

She nodded. "I'm doing pretty good today." Her eyes wandered over his tall frame in acknowledgment, the same smile brightening her features, "I could say the same about you stranger."

The irony in her words made him smirk and he waved his hand in mock modesty. "No need to worry about me my dear. Just making my way through the days as they swiftly go by."

"Oh, I hear ya. Time doesn't wait for anyone." She shrugged her shoulders and glanced down at her pad then quickly up at him. She tapped the open space at her side, indicating for him to sit beside her. [Y/N] always had a way to make him feel welcomed.

He arched his brows and smiled, gesturing his own hand to the spot. "Ah, I may?" She nodded as he settled himself next to her, legs splayed apart as he placed his laced hands between them, his eyes gazing down on them.

The area was quiet, save for the scuffling of shoes when people walked by, and the birds that sang their life's melodies, hidden deep within the trees.

He looked at her sideways then. "May I ask what you got in your possession?" He asked softly, curiosity itching up his neck. She turned to him then down at her pad.

"This silly thing? It's my sketchbook." She held it up slightly for him to see, "Just trying to find my muse to draw. Just haven't come to me yet." She nodded her head in disappointment. In past conversations, Loki recalled her saying being interested in the art field; in which he thought to be a wonderful career to pursue, to become noticed by thousands for the talent and appreciation one deserved. He never saw her art though; he may get the chance to do so now.

Her downcast state didn't go unnoticed. It was a wonder why her demeanor was almost crestfallen but she did well not to show it. He hunched over and leaned in sideways to her, trying to get a better view of her book. Curious of what's inside the used pages. Her head turned slightly and her eyes widened as his proximity grew near, leaning away before his scent crept up her nose. He realized his mistake when she shifted. "Oh my apologies." He leaned away, and composed himself before pointing at her book. "May I?"

She shrugged and grinned down at the empty page before closing the book; indicating him too start at the beginning before handing him her pad. He grinned and said his thanks before his fingers turned to the first page while [Y/N] covered her mouth, anxious to know what he thought. He became mesmerized as he scanned the different pictures, and illustrations this girl constructed so aesthetically. In later pages, backgrounds appeared almost from a painting, indeed, her mind was distinctive and her originality, remarkable. [Y/N] took note of his penetrated, concentrated gaze. It was as if he were going to burn a hole in her precious book.

"Um…. What do you think?" She said shyly, voice low and uncertain. He looked at her briefly and nodded in reply, turning another page.

"It's without doubt beautiful. I'll tell you that darling." She exhaled the breath she was holding, the corners of her mouth quirked upward at his simple praise. He stopped at the page she were currently contemplating over and gave it back to her with a quick wink, which made her look away with a small blush.

There was a glint in her eye as she spoke, "Thank you. I'm usually influenced by nature and people, particularly paintings too. There's always something to speculate and analyze to form ideas and possibilities, you know?" She turned and looked at him full on, studying his face as if searching for something. Loki just stared at her in wonderment." Always… something hidden beneath the surface…" Her voice was soft and low, almost sad. She looked away then, her [E/C] orbs scanning the environment and people, trying to ignore Loki's piercing gaze. He nodded in understanding; her perceptions of the world held uncanny significance.

There were unspoken truths in her words, no doubt, the last regarding him. She contrasted greatly between the Aesir on Asgard who barley got a chance to understand him, better yet accept him. The thought of it made bile rise up his throat.

"I could actually say you may possibly inspire me too." She said after a moment and turned to him, and let out a breathy laugh at his shocked expression. Loki was a master at masking his emotions; his poke-face able to easily fool the victims who's ever came upon it. But at this moment he failed to conceal his obvious bewilderment and shock at her comment.

He raised an inky eyebrow as he scratched the back of his head, trying desperately to respond. He cleared his throat. "Really," He said politely, his voice strained. It was simply hard to believe, directed at him, not a single soul has ever had the audacity to say something so…uplifting, save his mother. Especially considering the fact him and this girl barley knew each other. This woman was simply full of surprises it was close too unreal. And he hated knowing she had a huge affect on him, as if she were a parasite who slowly absorbed him inside and out.

He furrowed his brows as he turned to her fully, indicating she had his undivided attention, but before a word came out his mouth, she replied. "You're just so different from anyone I've known," _Oh the irony_, he thought as he suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "There's a lot than you're letting on. I don't believe you're really truthful in what you say and only answer what people want to hear. I hear anyway." He felt his heart drop as she continued; "I can see it in your eyes. There's something in them that tells me-," She stopped for a second, not able to look in his eyes, "I just wish to figure you out." Her voice was soft as her eyes wandered down to her hands; amazed she coughed up the courage to say how she felt.

His silver-tongue weighed heavy in his mouth as he shifted his jaw, deliberating on how to answer her. In all honesty he felt odd. He could not fool her, he realized that and she knew. He's so accustomed to shamming others, but this girl looked deep inside and saw him. She says such things -which deems true- but no nothing about his life and what he's gone through, endured for decades and no one to turn too. But he concluded he desired no one, needed anyone, or so he thought. "You say so much, yet, knows so little." He answered plainly and rubbed his chin, lips forming a fine tight line. She didn't yet clarify what it was that inspired her. Was it the misery she claims she could see? How did that help her?

"I'm sorry, I'm just saying what my eyes see and feel. But do I stand correct?" He inhaled as she looked at him, seeing him through his eyes. He wondered if she had powers deep within. When he didn't answer, she looked back down at her tangled fingers, "There's a bunch of hidden meanings and motives in everything and anyone. But there's always a reason behind it; that inspires me to learn more. To analyze and understand." She relaxed when a warm breeze blew by but Loki remained rigid as he processed her keen perception. The way she spoke caught him off guard. She held a thirst for knowledge; something that they both shared. He became smitten with her and longed to tell all about him, even his real Y/N; he pushed the thought as quickly as it came and gulped hard. He took note that his mind was not at its best when she was around.

[Y/N] knew Tom felt uneasy so she softly placed her hand on his shoulder; he almost flinched at her touch and bit his lower lip. "You're a perfect example for things unseen to the naked eye. You could be my muse. I can be your friend if you only let me in." Her lips curved into a warm smile so genuine and sincere he could almost burst. He felt pathetic at that point; barely any words passed his lips. For a moments notice, the thought of world domination slipped his mind and realized he had to leave, get away from her. He got more than he bargain for.


End file.
